There are various types of seal mounting devices used in electric wire processing machines utilized, i.e. in forming electric wirings in automobiles. In connecting electric wirings of automobiles, the water and dust protections are indispensable to connections between units.
An electric wire processing machine of which the invention is a part, cuts off (at "b") a certain amount of insulation on the ends of the wire "a", as shown in FIG. 3, mounts waterproof seals "c" thereon, and finally further urges terminals "d" thereon.
In this case, the waterpoof seal "c" is generally made of rubber materials for improving the seal tightness and has a smaller inner diameter than the outer diameter of the wire.
In conventional techniques, the end parts of electric wires "a" are stripped, on which the seals "c" are mounted, and terminals "d" are attached under pressure thereto (FIG. 3(d)). If operations, from the stripping at the end part of the electric wire till the attaching of the terminal "d", are carried out through a series of steps with the clamping tool "e", the stripped amount of the insulation from the clamping tool "e" to the end of the wire "c" should be large because of the requirements of the mounting process of the terminal "d".
However such a large amount of insulation stripping causes the electric wire to bend with a result of inconvenience in mounting the seal thereon.